Distant Hearts
by RahRahOohLaLa
Summary: AU story, What if Gabrielle had met Xena when she was a feared warlord? "Do you do this for all of your captives?" - "Only the ones I wish to get information from." An update! I apologize for taking so very long.
1. Chapter 1: Fight Vs Flight

_I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess – I merely write about it._

**Summary: **Let me start by saying that this is indeed an AU story, so keep that in mind when reading, as characters may differ slightly to what is normal. This is simply my take on the beginning of season one – what if Xena wasn't haunted by her past sins and hadn't met Gabrielle in her…Lets say, weakened mental state. Instead she is a successful warlord. Gabrielle is just another captive to Xena, beholding information the warlord wants, although when the young bard finds her strength in words, emotions collide and attitudes clash. Xena is capable of slaughter – but is she capable of love?

**Authors Note: **Again, just to sound like a broken record I state that this is slight AU and will in later chapters have reference to two women being together, eventually this relationship will be part of the story, so if you do not wish to read further, please click away from this page. For those of you who are still here, please, read…and going out on a limb here…enjoy :)

* * *

By my blood does the night end, tragic in its loss, so pure in defeat I shall fall.

By the whispered words she utters, crimson liquid thick upon my skin…

Hell hath frozen, should I dare sleep – awake I'll be, for she stands so tall.

Her hand in mine, could I not live – begging, please let me win…

Bitter mist does lie upon, numbing my every thought.

Sheer tears spill, hers or mine? Hot drops of pain,

In her watchful eyes, my own comfort will be sought…

For it's by my blood the night ends, heaven shall rain.

Her breaths rasped loudly against wind chilled lips, the cold evening air traveling down her throat with rapid speed as she quickened her footfalls, lungs panged for the oxygen that without her knowing wasn't being accepted – it was her adrenaline that kept her blind to the need for a substantial intake of air, her adrenaline that saw the bard ignoring the pain that came from miles of running, legs screaming for her to stop, fear pushing her on.

The sound of soldiers behind her pulled her into a reality that until momentarily hadn't hit her, she couldn't out run these men forever – they'd catch up, catch her. With a hitching breath she glanced a look behind her, blonde hair whipping at her crimson cheeks. They were gaining and for a moment Gabrielle wanted to cry, wished she had the energy to spill hot liquid tears into the cold evening air – if only to express the range of emotions she was feeling. With a suppressed yet hearable sob she swiftly jumped over a long ago fallen tree, the pain in her legs vengefully grasping her, testing what little tolerance was left.

She was slowing; she cursed whatever God came to mind and again dared a glance back. Nothing to Gabrielle's eyes pleased her as the clanging of swords being drawn and sordid smirks upon the men's features faced her, it was something Gabrielle would relate a nightmare too. Although in her nightmares she'd always wake up, this one she thought despondently wasn't of that kind.

The thought of stopping briefly grabbed hold of the young woman, so strongly it was that her legs cramped in agreement and she found her body responding with the mere idea, 'though just as she felt the rising stillness that came with sudden lack of movement her upper arm was grasped firmly…gently she noted, but firm enough to pull her along with them.

"Perdicus…!" She stammered out, air still not fulfilling her lungs wishes.

Without words the young man nodded and Gabrielle found herself feeling the warm sting of tears, a burden alone was it that there was a whole army of men chasing her, but the thought of the few bravely spoken villagers that had stood by her also being hunted made the bard become overwhelmed with guilt.

Not rare was it for soldiers of an army to raid Potadeia for their lute and supplies, in fact quite often the village elders would arrange for certain farmers to spare food for the men, thinking that they'd simply come and go in peace. They never did, too many times an innocent villager would be singled out and used as entertainment for the soldiers. Made to dance or simply beaten for their sick pleasure – it was different this time, the army went too far, blood was shed and Potadeia became another burning village some warlord would add to his achievements.

Few people stood against the armies advances, Gabrielle was one, and Perdicus just as passionate as her had sheathed a sword, 'though he'd no experience with such a weapon he had fought with the heart of a king. To run Gabrielle knew would be a sign of defeat; she also knew that by staying she would end up at the end of a blade…

Still feeling the reassuring grip of Perdicus, Gabrielle forced herself to keep moving. So ailing was it that her town was being chased and hunted, a mere slip into the animals that once represented the human race. Hearing the thud of hooves against hardened clay dirt the bard looked back, regretting such an action when she lost track of her movements – soft leather shoes caught jarringly in the foliage of the forest soil, bringing her painfully to the ground in a candle flick. Hands smashing against the slightly damp leaves, as golden hair hid wind whipped cheeks.

For a moment Gabrielle heard only that of her own heart beating, straining from the running, the adrenaline and fear. Although as her pulse quieted from her ears she could hear that of Perdicus pleading with her to stand up, his strong hands clutching her arm.

"Come on, Gabrielle!" He yelled, not out of anger, maybe not even fear – desperation would be the likely answer.

"Perdicus…" Gabrielle merely whispered the insufferable pain of her muscles revenge gripped her every nerve.

Crouching next to her, Perdicus gently pushed back her hair, his eyes explained everything – why Gabrielle had a searing hot pain across her temple and why scarlet drops tracked their way down her soft skin. Although hardly registering that during the fall she had hit her head, the inexcusable side effects saw that the bard now knew all too well. Feeling the watchful eye of Perdicus she tried to stand, an unwell feeling of sudden nausea gripped her and to Gabrielle's distaste didn't let go…The sound of her heart thumping painfully filled her ears and the darkish evening decided it would so much like to get darker – the shadows that danced on Gabrielle's consciousness teased her in an almost welcoming way, like the pull of the Sirens song on lost sailors…known to be only a bad thing, yet oh so hard to ignore. Maybe, Gabrielle thought, it wasn't such a bad thing – maybe, just maybe the shadows that covered her vision were something from the Illusia fields.

* * *

The heaviness that clouded her head seemed to get worse as Gabrielle became more conscious, well aware that she had not woken up in green pastures or heard the sweet music of the Illusia fields she groaned lowly, her voice thick with the lack of use. Moving her hand slowly in the direction her forehead she felt the damp stone ground that lay beneath her limp body, she didn't need to open her eyes to know that wherever she was it was dark. Clutching her head the bard slowly attempted to sit upright, jarring pain captured her every muscle although the need to see her surroundings played more greatly upon her mind.

Blinking a few times to adjust to the shadows, Gabrielle noted a solid door was the only use of entrance – for her, exit. No windows graced the small stone room, just rusty chains that seemed to distort in the darkness. Representing tales of summers past, probably holding innocent people till their deaths. The smell of damp moss was overpowering, thick in the stale air. Shaking her head slightly Gabrielle forced those thoughts from her mind, jumping steadily when the sound of scraping metal and locks releasing filled the enclosed prison, the door swung open a moment later and dimmed light flooded the room.

"Leave us!" A strong voice ordered, and Gabrielle caught sight through narrowed eyes the boots of two men departing, a sudden pit in her stomach presented itself as the darkly dressed figure crouched down to her level. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer, not trusting her voice in the slightest.

There was a moment of heavy silence before a slow sigh hit the damp atmosphere, it sounded light and Gabrielle looked up at the figure, shock filling her body as she laid eyes upon a dark haired women – strong in her features, with eyes as blue as the seas., Gabrielle thought perhaps even deeper than the ocean itself.

"If you don't tell me your name, then what shall I call you?" Asked the woman and Gabrielle noted the change in tone, this was less intimidating.

Pausing slightly Gabrielle answered her voice low and raspy. "Gabrielle…"

The woman seemed pleased to know and was quick to nod her thanks; shifting on her knees she hardened her gaze.

"Tell me, does it hurt?"

For a moment Gabrielle hadn't a clue as to what the woman meant, although noticing her eyes lingered upon her forehead she quickly came to her senses. Until mentioned her head had not actually giving her much in the way of soreness, the occasional throb had been present but nothing that really registered as pain. Now however, as law would have it a deep seeded ache decided to act up. Realizing she hadn't answered the question the blonde quickly shook her head, admitting pain to the enemy was not on her list of things to do…what was would be to escape…That alone was number one, listed atop and noted as urgent.

Pursing her lips and looking to be in thought for a moment the dark haired woman nodded. "Either way, I'd much prefer to have the wound cleaned, it'll help stop infection."

Slightly confused by the seemingly kind disposition the woman before her was showing, Gabrielle merely looked to the ground.

"I'll have a few men from the barracks come collect you later on, for now get some rest." The woman's voice seemed sterner this time and Gabrielle watched as she stood with superiority from the damp ground, although wishing she had the mirth to laugh at such a suggestion of getting any rest in the cold cell before her, she merely looked away from the piercing azure eyes and listened to the profound footsteps leave as the door was seemingly hurled shut.

Running her fingers over the dried crimson blood that clung to her temple she sighed quietly, holding back the lash of tears that spontaneously sprung to her eyes, the thought of what had happened to Perdicus and the other villagers making the feat evening more harder.


	2. Chapter 2: My Enemies Touch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess :)_

**Authors Note: **Chapter two! I finally got time to sit down and write it, then came editing – which I started to get picky about and then by mistake I deleted a whole chunk out of the beginning, rewrite, edit again and here's the result. I would like to say thank you to the kind reviewers who left some encouraging words :) It's always a nervous task of posting that first chapter, so thanks for taking the time to review. Hope you enjoy this chappy…

* * *

"Get up!" Yelled a loud voice, gruff in the tone, "hey, you 'ere me? I said get up!"

Opening her eyes Gabrielle slowly sat up; although she wasn't actually asleep her body had refused to acknowledge the intrusion to the quiet that had surrounded her. An aged man stood near her feet, his eyes dull in colour and matching faultlessly was his silver tinted hair. Next to him stood a tall and younger man, bearing what Gabrielle could only think of as the world upon his shoulders, his face stern and eyebrows furrowed as though life had dealt him nothing but lemons over the many summers.

"Disobey me…" The older man grunted and raised his arm, a threatening move only, as he seemed to have no intensions of actually carrying out the assault. "Stand up little girl."

Refusing her mouth the satisfaction of dealing him a few one lined insults about calling her a little girl, Gabrielle slowly stood to her feet, careful not to wince in the company of the men. The younger man quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly towards the door before giving her a sleazy grin.

"Fine piece you are, gotta wonder what a thing like you would be doin' standing against an army such as ours."

Giving the man a glare Gabrielle pulled against his restraint. Only to have her other arm firmly grasped by the additional guy, as she was roughly pulled down a dark and just as damp corridor she saw a familiar figure in an open viewed cell, her heart sped up for the brief moment she caught sight of him – hoping he'd see her, yet registering the pale unconsciousness that cover his skin.

"Perdicus…" She whispered and guilt flooded through her veins.

* * *

Although she was lead through many underground corridors and through a large camp site filled with similarly dressed soldiers, Gabrielle hardly noticed any of her surroundings, lack of sleep and the ache her wound emitted was causing her distress. After a few minutes of being pulled roughly by the two men, they suddenly stopped; Gabrielle vaguely noticed it was outside a large hut, two guards were situated outside – arms crossed and faces hard.

"Tell Xena we've brought the girl." The younger man ordered, and Gabrielle made a mental note of the name.

The guard nodded and disappeared into the hut; a moment later he emerged and tilted his head in gesture for the men to go in.

Hesitant to obey Gabrielle froze without her mind actually consenting to the lack of movement, this caused the older man to push roughly on her back, a motion that sent the bard stumbling as she was directed into the tented room. Xena looked up quickly from a map that lay upon a small oak table, the men seemed to almost brag as they pressed Gabrielle forward, like they were waiting for approval or praise.

"Leave…" Xena said looking at the older man only. "Let her go, leave me."

The men complied and Gabrielle was momentarily thankful not to have their strong hands gripping her arms. Although that soon left when Xena approached her, her blue eyes sturdy as they studied the blonde.

"Sit down." She ordered and without thought Gabrielle looked away, unwilling to obey someone she associated with as the enemy. "There's no point in disobeying me Gabrielle."

Still refusing to look at the woman in front of her Gabrielle stared at the ground, suddenly wishing she was back in the small prison. She heard Xena draw in a deep breath and from the corner of her eye saw her reach for something, "I suppose I'll just clean your wound while you stand then."

Looking up now rather quickly Gabrielle saw the white coloured cloth that Xena held, although admittedly shocked at the woman's words and a little hesitant she didn't move when the cloth was gently pressed against her forehead, slight pressure was applied and Gabrielle could feel the cloth was vaguely damp.

"Do you do this for all of your captives?" The bard asked, making Xena glance strongly at her. Any chance of her slight bravery diminishing at the intense stare, swallowing thickly she looked down.

Dabbing the cloth slightly Xena shook her head. "Only the ones I wish to get information from."

"Why do you think I'd have anything of worth to you?" Gabrielle inquired, wincing involuntarily from the slight discomfort that ran across her temple.

Xena ignoring this sat the cloth down as she grabbed a flute of ocher coloured liquid. "If I ask the right questions, I always get something of worth. It's a take process Gabrielle, all I ask of you is to give."

"Give you what you want right?" The bard asked, yet it somehow seemed more a statement then question.

Nodding Xena poured the ocher liquid onto a different cloth, "A smart girl like you shouldn't need to ask so many questions."

Watching as the dark haired woman rubbed the cloth together Gabrielle narrowed her eyebrows, "What is it you want to know?"

"We'll get to that in good time, don't you worry, but right now I need you to shut your eyes." Advancing towards the younger woman Xena held the cloth in one hand, shaking her head Gabrielle shifted her gaze – a habit she seemed to be getting into when she disagreed with the situation. "This stuff packs a sting, its bad enough on skin and a real burden if it gets in your eye."

For a moment Gabrielle went to comply, although out of pure defiance she slowly took a step back.

"First I want to know why you sent your army to devastate my village." It was an attempt to get the upper hand, steal some control of the situation, because by the Gods Gabrielle felt very intimidated at the current moment. Although shrugging off her words as though they weren't actually spoken Xena stepped closer, warm fingers firmly touching the side of Gabrielle's face as she raised the cloth to her temple.

She was right about the liquid stinging and barely a candle flick later Gabrielle felt as though her skin was on fire, a prickling sensation swept across the length of the wound and unintentionally she found herself shutting her eyes tightly, hardly wishing to feel the impression of stinging and blistering hotness anywhere else.

"Good girl," Xena solidly whispered, it was almost appraising, "The discomfort won't last long, maybe an hour."

In Gabrielle's opinion an hour was too long already, although keeping this to her own she slowly breathed in a deep breath – the liquid had a certain type of sweetness to its odour, that of honey or maybe a summer berry.

"Tell me Gabrielle, what would make a young girl like you risk your own life to defend against my army?" Xena posed the question carefully and although Gabrielle still had her eyes shut, she'd no doubt that intense stare was studying her features.

"My village was burning before my very eyes, men and women I knew well became victim to the perils of war. My own father fell in the defeat…" Ending her sentence short as a sob dared to rack her body, Gabrielle opened her eyes, a stare consisting of anger and the painful reminder beheld her features. "He was a good man." She added and Xena nodded.

"I've no doubt that is true."

"A good man who deserved more than a soldier's sword, so too were the other people slain; I wouldn't have the strength to have forgiven myself if I had not defended what I hold dear, Potadeia wasn't just another village for you to indifferently destroy – it was a home to children, innocent farmers, women and men who did nothing but give to your army their lively hood."

Gabrielle was well aware of the tears that spilled shamelessly down her anger touched cheeks, she could feel the hot sting of more building behind her eyes and dared not try to stop them, one should, in a situation that depicts all traces of once life express their emotions somehow, alas, it was in front of Xena and Gabrielle could feel the slightest hint of embarrassment creeping to her face.

Clearing her throat as though in a process of thought the dark haired woman lowered the cloth from the bards head, "war is not something to be hated Gabrielle, for many it's a life."

Scoffing with what little composure she had left Gabrielle shook her head. "Then the people who live by a sword, I pity, for they have never truly lived."

"Tell me Gabrielle, did you not feel fear when retaliating against my men?" Asked Xena, seemingly ignoring the bards before words, "rarely do villagers strike back with the certain passion, such as you beheld."

"Would you not do the same if it were your family and friends under attack?"

Xena nodded, although it wasn't in understanding merely a gesture of reply to Gabrielle's words. Placing the cloth with the other one the dark haired woman smoothed out the map she had before been studying, her eyes momentarily lingering on the black inked parchment.

"You must be hungry." She stated in a low tone before flattening her palms against the map, "So too your friend."

At those words Gabrielle couldn't restrain herself from looking jarringly to Xena, her lips pursed in waiting for the woman to say something else.

"I should see to it that my men come collect you when the sun is low in the sky, you and your friend shall accompany me for a banquet."

"Perdicus…" Gabrielle whispered and Xena walked over to the blonde.

"I expect you to be in a giving mood tonight Gabrielle; I don't like asking twice for information."

With her words of slight warning spoken Xena clicked her fingers, for a moment Gabrielle merely thought the woman had done it as an involuntary twitch, although was verified wrong as two varied men, one's the bard had yet to lay eyes upon, walked into the hut. They both had similar looks of shabbiness about their profile and one wore what looked to be a broken chest plate, either it wasn't in fact broken, merely styled that way – or he cared little about his armour.

"Take her back to her quarters." Xena ordered and the men swiftly clutched Gabrielle's arms, pulling her closer with a violent motion as they nodded.

"Will do, Xena…" One of the men croaked out and for a moment Gabrielle thought she had heard the slightest bit of humanity in his voice, a cough saw him hardened and a smirk of malevolence dissipated anything that had been shown however. "Come on, little girl!" He grunted and again a great deal of restraint was needed to not lash out at the soldiers words.

"Your orders are clear Filippos." Xena snapped, quieting the man. "I'll have none of your lexis towards her, you need not speak to the girl…all I did ask of you was for you to take her back to her cell."

Nodding with a sort of apology the man now known to Gabrielle as Filippos pulled her from the tent, aided by the other man who seemed rather pleased that Filippos had been spoken to so sternly. Rivalry was ripe in the barracks Gabrielle mused.


	3. Chapter 3: My father, Brave

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…never has been

* * *

The coarse dirt below Gabrielle was frigid, to touch it felt as though it were in fact snow, although the grey and brown tint saw to it that when looked upon, ones musing of snow would be forgotten. Gabrielle's fingers created messy lines in the soot, her nails beholding the dark grains as she pushed harder at the ground. She was tired, since being brought back to her cell she hadn't been able to stop the restlessness that drifted through her veins. Thoughts of Perdicus, of her village, of the cold dirt that she now sat upon bearded her…but mainly, and always seeming to creep upon her, her musings would turn to Xena; the warlord was troubling, uneasy to read and Gabrielle found this extremely unnerving.

Sighing with little effort Gabrielle flicked at the dirt, sending the light weight sand into the air, in the dim light it looked to be a shadow settling into its surroundings, almost disturbing, yet fascinating to the blonde. Swiping at the ground once more Gabrielle tilted her head back, resting against the wall, the smell of dust and mould assaulted her senses and she sighed again this time shutting her eyes tightly.

* * *

_The screams of women and children could be heard clearly across the village of Potadeia, swords meeting swords echoed their strain as men and soldiers fought with heaving strikes, their actions fast, swift, defensive. Each to their own unique and yet understatedly the same. Fire burned with certain rage across homes and barns, aided by the wind. The yelling of demands, of fear, of pleading men and the running of villagers told of the occurring battle. Potadeia was burning to the ground and the sound of men breathing their last breath as they came upon the sword of a sneering soldier was haunting. _

_With a hitching breath Gabrielle held tighter to Lila's hand, her heart raced almost as fast as her legs, blonde hair was loose in the restraint of a brass clip and her dress had become muddy from the pasture and dirt. She dared not to stop running, pulled Lila strongly behind her in a futile attempt to gain more speed._

"_Gabrielle," Lila gasped, "slow down, I beg of you."_

_She wanted to, her legs wanted to and so did her heart that thumped with violent beats beneath her bosom, "We can't, we have to get to father!" _

"_I can't run anymore," Added the russet haired girl in a breathless whisper, Gabrielle nodded although did not slow, her eyes searching the many men, woman, children and soldiers that seemed to almost dance to the tune of death, each time a sword met the defense of another, each time a woman called for her lost child, each time a soldier chased fearing villagers eager for a fight it seemed rehearsed, practiced on many other villages, perfected. _

_Slowing unconsciously as smoke fumed around her Gabrielle glanced towards her home, the wooden door was open, forced from its locks and allowing anyone to enter. Not uncertain in her movements she walked with the hesitance of an innocent child and yet the quickness of a fearing daughter towards the unfastened entrance, Lila to Gabrielle's relief followed._

_The house seemed quiet as Gabrielle entered, at first glance empty and almost haunting. Her breathing was loud against the silence, exhausted from running it came in uneven, laboured gasps. For a moment the stillness became calming, washed over the bard in a soothing touch, almost that of a mothers. Although quickly murmured voices broke into the air, harshly said, angrily spat – familiar and yet foreign. _

"_Father!" Lila exclaimed at the sound and running quickly across the floor she swung open the door to the kitchen, it moaned under the forced speed and rattled when it hit the opposing wall. Gabrielle winced at the noise, although despite herself she found her legs moving in the direction of Lila, almost with the same thrill. _

_Her father stood steady holding before him a large carving knife, he was defensive and Gabrielle quickly saw the armored man standing but a few feet from her, his back was all she could see as the soldier barely flinched upon their entering the room, he had fixated his glare upon her father, sword drawn and held close by his side. Gabrielle cringed as he spoke._

"_Leave now little girls' or you'll find yourself at the wrong end of my sword!" His voice was deep, almost as though he had spoken for a thousand years without break._

"_Lila, Gabrielle!" Her father frowned as he warily looked to them, "Please."_

_It wasn't exactly a question, wasn't said with any hint as to what he might be implying or even asking of Lila and herself, but ignoring the sickness that rose within the confines of her stomach, screaming out through her whole body the message of fear, Gabrielle shook her head._

"_No." Her voice sounded stronger than she felt._

_A laugh followed her statement, jarringly emitted into the room. "No…?" This time the soldier turned around, his face beheld years of fighting, scars were telling of the battles won, maybe even lost. He looked older than what he probably was, forty odd summers old he was portrayed as, dark eyes the colour of dirty water held nothing but hate as he again laughed. "You aren't as smart as you look, seems like you 'av a wishin' to die, I'd be more than compliant to contribute." He tilted his sword, "Killed women before, I 'av."_

_Her father pushed the knife forward in a gesture of rage. "Dare you speak to my daughter!" It wasn't a question, merely a livid spoken proclamation although it got answered, again with a dark chuckle._

"_Your daughter…? I'd not 'av picked you for a family man, I like killin' fathers." He spoke slowly and with a smile, Lila stepped back and Gabrielle found herself doing the opposite her eyes only looking to her fathers as she advanced. "Not afraid of me?" The aging man asked, curiously, amusedly. _

"_Gabrielle, please, no closer."_

"_Afraid…?" Her voice was low as she ignored her father's words, yet still looking at him she spoke to the soldier, "Yes, I am afraid – although love will always be stronger than fear." Her mother had told her that, many summers ago when she had woken from a nightmare, it always seemed to stay with her._

"_Love!" The man spat before shaking his head forcefully, "love is a scam, never saved anyone from a sword like mine." Again the blade was tilted, "love is what a fool feels, it makes people weak little girl, makes the killin' of 'em easy and I don't like easy, you think love is strong, wait until you experience hate."_

_He sneered, showing yellowed teeth as he advanced a few steps closer to Gabrielle, her heart lurched within her chest and if able to she may have just ran away, although Lila was behind her, a barrier between the door and soldier. A forceful rush of adrenaline made Gabrielle swallow thickly; her throat was dry, sore from the smoke that rose from bright flames surrounding Potadeia. _

"_Stay away from them!" Her father yelled, stepping quickly with the blade in his grasp._

"_Any last requests…?" Laughed the aged man, and with a wink to Gabrielle he turned to the forthcoming man, "Make 'em quick!"_

_His sword rose with the dexterity of a hundred kills, smooth in the action as he plunged the blade with no trace of hesitation towards the undefended man, no mere carving knife was a match for the immense power of his blade and as the scream of Lila echoed off bare walls a horrible sound of metal against flesh deafened Gabrielle, Lila never stopped screaming as the sword was drawn back, a smile causing many wrinkles was beheld upon the soldiers face and Gabrielle watched as her father fell heavily to the floor._

_Crimson thick upon the blade matched that which now stained his chest, his dirt covered hands grasped feelingly at his shirt, clutching and pressing as blood ran freely and quickly. Sweat layered his forehead, and fast breaths came loudly. Gabrielle wanted to yell although Lila's gut-wrenching screams silenced her, she couldn't move, hardly breathed as the soldier now faced her._

"_You're next." He held the stained sword mere inches from her neck, "Then her." Lila stepped back again and the man sneered._

"_No, n-no…" The voice that spoke was weak, her father vainly tried to reach for the dropped knife as he clutched his chest, blood now pooling upon the floor, dark in contrast to his insipid flesh. "Run Lila…Gabrielle…"_

_The aged man laughed. "Run, to where?" He lowered his sword as he looked to the bleeding man, "nowhere to go, your village will be nothing when my men have finished."_

"_W-we'll fight!" _

"_A dying man like yourself?" _

"_No," The voice that spoke this time wasn't weak; in fact it wasn't her fathers' at all, looking quickly behind her Gabrielle saw a dark haired man walk forward, "A man like myself."_

"_Perdicus," Whispered Gabrielle._

_

* * *

_

Her head was filled with the memory of her father falling in defeat, collapsing to the floor, a mere fisherman, struck down by the blade of a thug. Gabrielle let out a saddened sigh as her eyes opened, the darkness of the cell hid her tears and for a moment she was thankful to be cast in the shadows. Breathing out slowly the blonde dropped her hand to the soil – once again creating lines and distorted circles upon the surface. The dirt darkened as a tear fell onto it, the grains soaking up the salty liquid.

Pulling her knees closer to her chest the bard again shut her eyes; tears spilled quickly from this action and clung to her pale cheeks. The familiar sound of scraping metal and locks releasing assaulted her ears, dust became disturbed as the heavy door was pushed open, sending a small cloud of grey into the thick air.

The first man to enter was Filippos, his hand clutching a rusted ring of metal that was holding many keys, each varied only slightly to the other in shape and size. It must have been late evening, Gabrielle mused that the time had gone no quicker than a horseless carriage, wiping away the tears that still fell she moved her sight onto the next man that was entering.

His build was taller than Filippos, broader in the shoulders as well. His boots were shined, black leather hardly scuffed or marred with dirt. It was only when he spoke did Gabrielle recognize the aged features and dulled eyes, only when he sneered at her did she recoil further against the chilled wall.

"Well, look who we 'av here."

The man laughed, laughed the same way he had when he killed her father, it was haunting – a solid reminder of the blood, the sword, and the weakly utters words. He laughed and Gabrielle broke.


End file.
